Unexpected Findings
by Bofur's Hat
Summary: This story is about two femmes; sisters, arriving on Earth. Co. Written with Musiclovr16. Hide/OC Bee/OC ... Romance-ish
1. Chapter 1

_With a HUMONGOUS help from Musiclovr16( note my obvious sarcasm as all she did was help with Prime's lines. ) - my sister by the way - I hope y'all like this as she is currently breathing down my neck. o.o creepy person._

Me: MUSIC WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER

Music: We (mostly Minimus Prime...weird name i know) do NOT own the Transformers series, movies, cartoons, etc... The only thing we own in this story is our own characters we made.

Me: Y U NO HURRY UP AND READ STORY?

* * *

" I mustache you a question! No wait, I'll shave it for later! "

" Your so weird. "

" Meanie. "

" Creep. "

" Who's steering the ship? "

" .. Frag. " ( _Imagine Charles Xavier from X-men: First Class.. if you don't know this, don't worry _)

The two femmes looked at each other with wide eyes before running like slag to the ships controls. They reached the controls only to witness with wide eyes as their ship sped through the atmosphere of_ Earth._ They looked at each other than back out the large window, then back to each other.

" Is this the right planet? " The neon green femme asked innocently, tilting her heard a bit to see her sibling's optics. The dark people femme scoffed, eyeing her sister with pain.

" Why Primus did you give me _that _one as my sister? " She cried up to the ceiling of the ship, earning a mock sob from her younger sister. Suddenly, the femmes' felt a jolt go through the ship and they fell to the ground with an ' _oof_ '. They clashed together as the ship rolled from the impact, making it's own smoking path in it's wake. The femmes' started to stand; one groaning with pain, the other falling back onto her aft and dramatically saying,

" Go on without me, Nightwing, I won't make it! " She dramatically fell back as Nightwing just rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

" Gladly. " Was all she said as she exited the ship, making the other femme stumble quickly without her yelling.

" Wait! No! You love me! Don't leave me! " She cried, diving and wrapping her servos around Nightwing's legs.

" Get off of me! " Nightwing growling and started shaking her leg, making the other femme's light body fly off and hit something hard. She looked up and saw something bright blue..

" I think I see the light.. " The femme dramatically offlined her optics and was about to fall onto her side when something caught her. Surprised she looked up at a gruff looking transformer, which she could automatically tell was Autobot. Nightwing came cautiously walking over, looking at something the other femme couldn't see.

" Whatcha looking at, Nighty? " She asked ducking easily out of the large Autobot's servos. She looked and saw someone she thought she'd never meet.

" Optimus Prime. " Nightwing breathed out, both of the femmes' instantly dropping to the ground in a low bow.

"Hello. I am pleased to know of my name. I am wondering, however, who you are and why you came here to Earth." The green femme covered the other's mouth and replied to Optimus before she could.

" Kayso, my name is Elektra, that's Nightwing, " the green femme pointed at the purple femme beside her before continuing, "We came to Earth cause we are Autobots and we heard your message. " Elektra said and rocked on her heels, letting her hand drop from her sibling's mouth.

"Welcome to Earth then. I hope you had a safe journey here. I will explain more about what is happening soon. First, we must return to base. We have to clearance you before anything else."

" Cool! Lead the way Boss Bot! " Elektra exclaimed racing ahead of the group when she suddenly stopped and stared at the bottom of one of her pedes with a disgusted glare.

" NIGHT, I think I stepped on something.. " She whined to her sister, holding her thigh and raising her pede to show off the blood and squirrel parts that covered it.

"Great. We just arrived to a nice planet and you already killled a living thing. Watch where you step next time, Ellie, we don't want you to step on any squishies." Nightwing rolled her optics and continued past Elektra who was currently dragging her pede across the ground to try and get rid of the blood and numerous squirrel limbs that had stuck to her pede. Her head whipped around when she heard a deep chuckling. Ellie's optics rested on a the same large black bot that had saved her from falling earlier.

**: Frag, that bot is freaking sexy. : **Ellie told her sister over the bond, instantly forming a crush on the Autobot.

**: Of course you would say that. But I have to agree with you on one thing. That yellow mech is sexy looking. : **Nightwing told her sister, looking at the back of the yellow and black colored mech.

**: That one? Wait- nevermind I can totally see that. : **Elektra smirked towards her sister and her optics darted to the yellow mech and then back to Night. Elektra suddenly walked towards the large black mech. When she reached his side she poked him in the arm and, craning her head back to see him, asked,

" So, what's your name? "

" The name's Ironhide, " He pointed his cannons down at her. " You feeling lucky, punk? " She instantly squeaked and fell onto her aft, then burst out laughing. He chuckled a bit, not noticing the look Ratchet and Optimus shared.

* * *

As the group got into base, Lennox and Epps were waiting for them. They smirked up at the new femmes before Lennox turned to Optimus and said,

" Boss Bot, they need alt. modes. " Optimus nodded and turned to the femmes. They looked at each other and smirked.

" We know what modes we want, already," Ellie said. " I want a Kawasaki Ninja 250r and Night wants a MV-Augusta F4CC. " One of the soldiers got a dreamy look on his face when Ellie said MV-Augusta F4CC. That had to be the one vehicle he'd actually die for.

Suddenly, Ellie started to sway back and forth, her optics offlined. They could hardly hear what she was listening to but when they did, Jazz smirked.

" Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat? I wanna get beside ya ...In the backseat. " The song sang out, as Nightwing rolled her eyes and 'accidentally' kicked the back of Ellie's knee making the whole leg buckle and for her to face-plant; her face ending up about two inches from squashing Epps. When he let out a 'manly' scream.

" Wow. I didn't know it was possible for a male to reach that kind of frequency. " Elektra groaned as she rubbed her audio receptors, along with all the other bots. Epps looked _extremely _embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head- glaring at the laughing soldiers as if he could already picture their deaths in his mind.

" OHMYGOD. What the frag is that? " Elektra had jumped to her pedes in mere seconds and ran to the other side of the base in 6.2 seconds. A new Autobot record. Nightwing just groaned with fear.

"Oh no...what is she going to kill this time? " With that said, Nightwing followed after her quickly.

" IT'S A GIANT XBOX. " Elektra was screaming and instantly put in the first game she happened to find- MW3(Modern Warfare 3)- and shoved it into the box thingy. That was when Wheeljack's invention decided to finally explode; making Elektra fly through three different walls. What a coincidence. She had flown right into the official Pit- or for humans, Hell.

" ... "

" It wasn't me Ratchy! It was Wheeljack's thingy! It blew up! Not me! SPARE MY LIFE. " Elektra fake sobbed, trying to seem innocent. Suddenly Ellie felt a sudden pain erupt from her helm and she realized, Ratch had threw a **wrench **at her- and not just any old wrench. THE wrench. Her systems clogged and she was forced into unconsciousness.

" Goodnight, and sleep tight. " Ratchet's sickly sweet voice flooded her audio receptors before she slipped away into the land of the dark; swimming in a pool of her own fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so- Thank you Ninja School Dropout and TheLegacy79 for reviewing, it makes me so happy. D: And Legacy.. you made my day in your review..

Y U NO REVIEW AGAIN? :D

M. Prime: YAY. I did this update without Sister's help! I. FEEL. ACCOMPLISHED. Thank you Google and Spell-Check for making this possible! I LOVE YOU GUYS. :D

Sorry you don't get to talk to Music today.. she came in to the room said hi.. then left.. MEANIE. D:

* * *

Elektra had surprisingly- and worryingly- been in stasis lock for 47 hours, 32 minutes, and 53 seconds. Nightwing had gone on a rampage when she had learned Wheeljack was responsible for the explosion, **( **_who else would be? _**) **and given Ratchet a whole new patient to tend to. Which, by the way, made Ratchet growl and made everyone near cower in absolute and total fear, except for the Boss Bot.

Nightwing had not gone easy on Wheeljack because he had broken Elektra's best friend's heart by cheating on her with the femme's sister. Let's just say they were champions at holding grudges.

Elektra had many dreams throughout her stasis lock- most of them being memories.

_**(** Memory _**)**

_Elektra looked over at her sister with the largest, goofiest smile she had ever been able to create. _

_" You got me energon candies! " Ellie yelled with complete and utter joy, snuggling the box to her chest, while her sister smirked. _

_" Of cou- " Night was cut off as they heard a large **BOOM**, signaling a cannon being fired. They shared a look of fear as they watched the door to the unit being pounded in from the outside, red leaking through underneath. Their femme and mech creator burst into the main room an picked up their sparklings. _

_" You must escape! Go through the underground tunnels remember! Find Red, he will keep you safe! Now run! Nightwing take care of your sister! " Their femme creator, Ninja, cried to them and ushered them towards the direction of the perfectly concealed Autobot tunnels that lead away from the unit._

_" B-but Mommy! I don't wanna go! " Ellie sobbed up to her mother trying to attach herself to Ninja's leg. " Please! "_

_" No, do as your creator says and GO. " Legacy, their mech creator growled at them, his low, dark voice scaring the little ones into running for the tunnels. _

_" Bye creators.. I'll find you again.. right? " Nightwing asked right before she disappeared into the tunnel._

_" Hopefully. " She could barely catch what her femme creator said before the Decepticons managed to bust down the door and run through, the sounds of battle echoing through the metal that made up the tunnels._

_" N-night.. I-I'm scared. " Elektra looked up at her with those wide adorable sparkling optics. Coolant as streaming down her face-plates and leaving a puddle where she stood._

_"_ It's_ okay, Ellie, we gotta go find Red, okay? " Night smiled down at her and took Ellie's hand as they walked down the tunnel. The only noise was the occasional sniffle from Elektra. _

**( **_end memory _**)**

Elektra had woken up screaming, effectively scaring the frag out of Ratchet, making him lose grip on his wrench and hit himself in the helm. The medic crumpled to the ground unconsciously. This had made the femme forget about her creators' deaths and laugh like slag, making the curious Jolt come over to see.

" ... Did he just.. hit himself with a wrench? " Jolt raised his eyebrow plate **( **_what's it called? xD _**) **and started to walk away.

" I was never here! " He called over his shoulder and disappeared into his and Ratchet's office.

With a sigh, Elektra got up from the berth slowly and started to walk out of the Pit, when she heard a groan and saw Wheeljack on one of the berths. _Frag him! I'm leaving! _Elektra thought angrily and sprinted out of the Med-bay, only to run into yet _another _bot.

" Gah, I just got out of the Pit and I already run into some one and get a processor ache. " Elektra grumbled to herself as she rubbed her helm with one of her servos, wondering who she hit this time.

" _Hello * bzz* Beautiful. _" Ellie ooked up and realized she had run into Bee.. the mech that Night had a crush on since Ellie could remember- Night just didn't know his name back then, and was too afraid to ask.

" Hey Bee! " She smiled up at him thoughtfully. If she did say so herself- Ellie didn't know _what _her sister saw in Bee, he was quiet ugly.. but she shouldn't be talking. Every might saw she pretty but Ellie knew they were just trying to make her feel better; she's _seen _herself in the mirror. It wasn't pretty.

" _How *bzz* are you *bzz* doing? _" He asked her, genuinely innocent. With a sigh of defeat, Ellie said exactly how she felt.

" Horrible, did you know how hard your armor is? I swear to Primus my processor is _killing _me now! "

" _I'm very *bzz* very, very *bzz* sorry, miss! " _Bumblebee answered in women's voices, making Ellie's anger rise do dangerous heights.

" Is that a challenge, glitch? " Elektra growled dangerously low, her optics turning dark purple and her energon swords sliding out in epic style.

" _Yes, it *bzz* freaking *bzz* is! _" Bee growled back, his servo turning into a plasma cannon as they both took fighting stances.

In a second, Ellie had leaped onto Bumblebee's back, subspacing her swords and opting on just punching the slag out of him. Elektra clung expertly to his back, staying in a place where he couldn't reach but could do a very useful thing.. slam her into a wall. And so, he did. With one fluid motion, he rammed her into a wall, making her very small, light frame get crushed between the wall and Bee's much heavier frame.

" Slag you to the next galaxy! " Ellie whispered as yet again, she went into stasis lock; her last thought being, ' _I really have to sop doing that! _' before she slipped into unconsciousness _**again.**_

* * *

_****_REVIEW RIGHT NOW JUST CLICK THAT HUGE BUTTON PLEASE. D:


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I am so pissed at fanfiction right now. D: I had a whole chapter and like stuff ready- I go to save.. and POOF It stops working and saves nothing. *tear* So now I am redoing everything.

Okay so, I'm going to do some review reply-thingies. xD

**_Iceshadow91__12_**_**47** _-Haha! My sister told me if I put " Y U NO READ " Into the summary everyone would think i'm bossy and the story is horrible. Anyway, I'm glad that someone thinks my story is awesome! It helps boost my story-writing confidence.

I have to say, I have never seen a person write something about Ratchet hitting himself with a wrench.. Never. So, I just had to put it in. By the way, Ellie is very, very accident prone. She always seems to get into the bad situations.. and will in the future. ;D

**_TheLegacy7_9** _- _About Bumblebee.. well, it was my.. kidneys fault? o.O But since you don't like it.. I'm going Inception style. Muahaha! I just _had _to make a you a character.. even if that character dies.. horribly.. As I might show you all.. later.

I can just see you being like totally badaft. I for one would not want to get on your bad side. That guy at least knew better than to try and attack you or something. I tried to update ASAP but Fanfiction wouldn't let me! I swear!

_**Ninja School Dropout** _- I agree! Ratchet does need some manners! He can be such an aft sometimes. We can dream the impossible!Like one day, I will staple jelly to a tree. One day. And, I will try to keep up my goodish work. xD My sister came in and was like, " Chapter 2 made sense it's just like..No sense. " So.. I should start having her around.

* * *

**( **_1,370 words _**)**

Suddenly, Elektra's onlining protocols started to boot up.

" Frag that bug. " She growled rubbing her helm in pain as she felt the beginnings of a very bad processor ache. Ellie could automatically tell that today would be a horrible day.

" What bug? " Jolt's voice drifted into her audio receptors.

" The one that hit me against the wall.. yesterday! "

" You were in stasis yesterday. "

" Ah frag no! I was awake! "

" No I was watching you. You sleep like a newborn sparkling. "

" I was awa- HEY! Why the frag were you watching me? "

" Do you hear that? I think Ratchet's calling me. Good-Bye. "

" FRAG NO. Jolt get back here. No. Jolt. Don't leave m- " She was cut off as the door slammed behind the hightailing form of Jolt.

Elektra facepalmed and started to stand when she saw Ratchet coming out of his office.

" RATBOY, Yesterday did you hit yourself with a wrench? " Ellie called over to him, making his annoyance spike.

" No, I did not. You were in stasis yesterday- and you slept like a newborn sparkling. " Ratchet or ' Ratboy ' smirked at her with a sickly sweet smile that made her shiver with dread.

" Why do you keep making me scared? Why? Why? Whyyyy? " Ellie cried in mock fear and pain. " Why you no love me Ratty? "

" Frag you. " He growled at her; instantly getting scared when all she did was smirk.

" Time and place. I'll be there. " She giggled at his dumbfounded face and hightailed it out of the Pit- just missing nine different flying objects. And.. She ran straight into Bumblebee.

" Frag my life. " Ellie hissed under her breath**( **_wait.. but she doesn't breath so.. awkward moment. _**)**.

" Hello, miss. " He replied with his real voice; not the radio. Elektra looked up inquiringly up a him; _Uh.. what happened to yesterday? _She thought.

" Uh, don't you hate me? " Elektra said bluntly eyeing him for any trace of lying in his optics.

" Why would I? " Bee asked her.. well curiously.

" Because let me recap the whole story..shall I? Okay first, you said hello, then you mocked me.. then we fought.. and then you slammed me into a fragging wall! " Ellie recapped what happened yesterday; leaving a confused and slightly worried Bumblebee.

" Miss Elektra, I never did any of that. I was ' hanging out ', as the humans call it, with Sam at an amusement park called, Six Flags. "

With a sigh, Ellie did the only thing that could prove if she was in stasis yesterday or not.

**: SIS! WAS I IN STASIS YESTERDAY? :**

**: Yes, why? :**

**: Thank you. :**

" Good-Bye Bug, I have a job to do. " With that Elektra ran off to find Ratchet.

* * *

Ellie quietly snuck up to Ratchet's recharging form and smirked. It had been easy enough to hack the door's code and change it to #1 when the original code was #2198603. She made sure there was a large wrench in his servo before quietly and softly tickling his face-plates with an organic bird's feather.

The effect was instant; The wrench left Ratchet's hand with dazzling precision and hit the thrower's own face-plates; instantly creating a huge dent in the place it hit.

With an evil cackle of laughter, Ellie evacuated the Med-Bay before he could find out who had been the one to prank him.

* * *

Suddenly, Ellie stopped from her journey to get some high grade. _What does having to hit Ratchet in the face with his wrench have to do with wondering if yesterday was a dream or not? _Her conscience immediately responded to her question, making her nod in agreement. _You wanted to actually see him get hit with a__ wrench_.

" That is true. " Elektra didn't realize she had said it out loud before she felt a servo on her shoulder.

" What is? " Nightwing asked her with a look that she remembered only to much.

**(** _FLASHBACK TIME!_ **)**

_Ellie stood shakily as she looked up at her sister with large, scared optics. _

_" N-Night. I want my m-momma. " She cried she little body shaking with each syllable she pronounced._

_" Shh. it's okay, " Nightwing cooed. " We just got to find Red first, okay? "_

_" O-Okay. " Elektra was still shaking as they reached the end of the tunnel and opened the door cautiously._

_" H-Hello? " Elektra called out with large optics, flinching at every noise she heard. The room was bright, with beautifully painted walls and a single berth. _

_" N-N-Night! " Ellie cried as a mech that hadn't seen before walked towards them with two other mechs behind him._

_" Hey, sparklings. Where did you come from? " A mech, about 22 feet tall, asked the two sparklings. Ellie stood tall and glared at the much, much taller bot. _

_" Where is Red? " She yelled up at him, managing to trap the sob that threatened to come out._

_" Red, as in, Red Alert? " He smiled down at her, and then stood up straight and said into the comm. link,_

_**:: Red Alert you are needed in Section A3. Repeat Sec tion A3. Immediately. ::**_

_**:: Heard you loud and clear, Breaker. ::**_

_The door to the room opened up and Red came walking in, his head held high, looking quite important._

_" R-RED! " Elektra screeched and ran up to him; instantly clinging to his leg. _

_" Lil' Ellie and Night! Where's Legacy and Ninja? " He looked down at them worriedly, making Ellie start to sob again at the mention of her creators. _

_" Most likely dead. " Was all Nightwing said, trying her hardest to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. _

_" YOUR SO RUDE. " Ellie screeched at her sister. " How could you talk about our Creators like that! Glitch! " Night gave Ellie such a stong look that she instantly shut up._

**( **_END FLASHBACK _**)**

" Hey, you okay Ellie? " Nightwing asked her younger sister quietly, softly.

" I was just remembering that last time you gave me that look. When we found Red. " Elektra's optics started to leak coolant. " I miss our creators so much, sis. I do. I really, really do. " With that Ellie took off, transforming into her alt. mode that she didn't know she had- probably Rachet's doing- and sped away.

* * *

Ellie stopped quite a distance away from the base, transforming and sitting on the ground, coolant falling in a waterfall out of her optics. She curled up on her side and sobbed, remembering the day her creators had first fended off the Decepticons from destroying their sparks; and almost died themselves.

" Well, well, well. Who do we have here? " A deep, metallic voice cooed, instantly making Ellie scramble to her pedes. Thundercracker. The one bot she had always found absolutely sexy.. but that was beside the point.

" Thundercracker.. I mustache you a question. " Elektra smirked at his angered face; he obviously doesn't like jokes.

" How about you just come with us instead, hmm? " With that said, Soundwave and Knockout stepped from behind a few large boulders and grabbed her servos. Ellie let out a large scream of pain as they injected some red liquid into her systems.

" Let's see what that does, shall we? " Elektra was knocked over the head by Knockout's servo, unconsciousness soon coming to her.

* * *

**Don't forget **_to review! Just press that smexy button, okay? :D_


	4. Chapter 4

WOOT. Longest chapter I have ever written. It sucks though. Poops. Anyway next chapter I will make fluffiness between Hide/Ellie and Bee/Wing. :D

_Thank you all those who have reviewed for my story so far! It took me a few hours to write this chapter.. I mean from when i start to ended.. 2pm to 8:30pm. Sadness right there. Okay I have an awkward thing to say.._

__**I LOVE YOU ALL. *SNUGGLES* **** :D **

****The song in this story is Birthday Cake-Rihanna ft. Chris Brown. The language that Ellie starts speaking is German. ZWEI.. My sis will know what that means. o.O anyway.. I was watching a movie that had German in it and I just got in the Germany mood.

READ AND YOU BETTER REVIEW PEEPS. :D Love you guys. D:

I want to do a One-Shot but I need ideas so if you want to give me ideas.. DO SO! :D

* * *

( _1,838 words _)

Elektra onlined with tremendous speed, fear burying itself into her processor. _I think that injection was useless.. I hope atleast. _She thought hopefully-to bad for her though..she was wrong. Suddenly, the loud boom of music suddenly burst into the cell she was in and lights flickered on in rows-bright lights. Not some dim creepy horror movie lights. Soundwave came out with his head bowed. He stopped in the middle of the brightly lit area and the music started to Birthday Cake- Rihanna ft. Chris Brown. Ellie instantly got frightened-what the heck were these Con's up to?

All of a sudden, Soundwave's head snapped up and he started to sing-

_Come and put your name on it (put your name on it)_  
_Come and put your name on it (your name)_  
_Bet you wanna put your name on it (put your name on it)_  
_Come and put your name on it_

_It's not even my birthday_  
_But he wanna lick the icing off_  
_I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)_  
_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

_He want that cake, cake, cake…_  
_(You wanna put your name on it)_

_Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting_  
_Don't try to hide it_  
_I'mma make you my glitch_

_Cake, cake, cake… [repeated]_  
_(You wanna put your name on it)_

_I know you wanna bite this_  
_It's so enticing_  
_Nothing else like this_  
_I'mma make you my glitch_

_And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)_  
_But you wanna put your name on it_  
_And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)_  
_And he trying to put his name on it_

Elektra looked at him like; _What the frag_? Out of absolute no where Megatron comes out-standing right behind Soundwave. That wouldn't have disturbed Ellie so much, except for the fact that Megatron was dressed up as a giant hot pink gorilla. She wisely started to record this..Who knows, it might come in handy. Megatron started to sing, doing the pelvic thrust as he did. Awkward moment.

_Legggo_  
_Girl I wanna frag you right now (right now)_  
_Been a long time, I've been missing your body_  
_Let me-let me turn the lights down_  
_When I go down, it's a private party_  
_Ooooh, it's not even her birthday_  
_But I wanna lick the icing off_  
_Give it to her in the worst way_  
_Can't wait to blow her candles out_  
_I want that cake, cake cake…._

_Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting_  
_Don't try to hide it_  
_I'mma make you my glitch_

_Cake cake cake cake…._

_Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting_  
_Don't try to hide it_  
_I'mma make you my glitch_

_Cake cake cake cake…._

By now, Elektra was scarred for life- when suddenly everything just went black.

* * *

"Soundwave, report. " Megatron snarled as he walked towards his prisoner-Soundwave and Knockout already there.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout bowed to him with a carefully hidden roll of his optics. "The prisoner we believe is experiencing extreme cases of hallucinations. By the way she's shaking...I am led to believe the hallucinations are scaring the Pit out of her."

Megatron smirked, he hoped that the femme was feeling immense pain..if not, well. He'd just have to make sure Knockout tortures her enough when she is aware of her normal surroundings again.

"Comm. me when she is aware of her surroundings again, Knockout. I will be waiting. " Megatron's wickedly sick smile instantly sent horrid shivers down Knockout's back strut-while, of course, Soundwave just bowed to his Lord.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Knockout held back a snarl. He never did like Megatron-but, he hadn't wanted to join the Autobots ever. Or so he had thought, until he saw the young green femme in chains before him. She was beautiful and had instantly made his spark flutter; but he couldn't 'let' her escape..could he?

_I wonder..if the Autobots' would take me in if I returned their precious little femme? _Knockout thought, hope starting to seep into his spark.

* * *

"Optimus! What do you mean we aren't going to rescue the femme? You know what might happen to her, Prime!" Ironhide snarled as he paced across the hangar that all the Autobots were gathered in. Many were worried for the small femme-she was just about the most innocent femme they had ever seen.

"I fully agree with Ironhide!" Nightwing growled, her optics narrowing dangerously. The bond she shared with her sister was blocked; and that scared Night more than anything. "I can't let her die, I promised my creators and Red that I would always take care of her-always." Her voice had quieted by a ton; her voice barely more than a whisper.

Bumblebee walked up to Nightwing and pulled her into a comforting hug. 'Wing instantly broke out into loud, uncontrolled sobs.

Suddenly, one of the humans came running towards all of the 'Bots. The human, Wolf, looked up at Optimus and said,

"Optimus, I got a message for you. Going on live screen now." With that, a live feed of Knockout came online.

"Knockout." Optimus Prime greeted, his deep baritone voice was emotionless.

"Optimus Prime," Knockout nodded, a smirk forming onto his face. "I can bring you your little femme. If, in exchange, you give me something I need.."

Nightwing had the most horrified look on her face-before she quickly composed herself and growled. "Just give me my sister."

"Now, now, now. Don't get demanding! I just want to become an Auto-GAH!" Suddenly, Breakdown grabbed Knockout with the most horrified look he could muster.

"You..were going to become an Autobot without me?" Breakdown looked extremely sad, giving Knockout his best pouting look.

"You also want to go Autobot?" Knockout looked at him with wide optics; getting a lot of repeated helm shakes. The universal sign of 'yes'.

"So, if we let you guys become Autobot..you will bring our lil Femme back?" Sideswipe asked from his spot, servos crossed.

Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other, then to the Autobots. "So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Elektra screamed in pain and absolute misery. The hot pink gorilla had told Knockout to torture her; and when he didn't show-Skywarp got the job.

Back on Cybertron, Skywarp and Ellie had been total BFFL's. _Best Friends For Life._ Elektra should have felt betrayed that he found such enjoyment in torturing her-but she couldn't. She had once had a huge crush on him..well, before he had crushed her spark by asking out one of her worst enemies. Frost.

When Frost and Skywarp started to go out, they had just totally ditched Elektra. They ignored her when she had tried to talk to them and when she would try to hang out near or with them, they would just say, 'Go play with your baby buddies.' or 'You idiot! It's not like we want you to stalk us, glitch-head!' It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did but, she had loved 'Warp. For him to treat her like that broke her spark.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Breakdown and Knockout walked into the cell Ellie was held in.

"Skywarp, your done here. Megatron wanted us to retrieve the femme. So, we can have a little...fun with her." Knockout smirked at Skywarp, his optics then proceeding to slowly scan over the femme.

With a nod, Skywarp-true to his name, warped out of the cell and into some other part of the _Nemesis. _Breakdown and Knockout instantly got to work taking off her chains. The femme instantly hugged them both-she couldn't hate on the mechs who just took her out of those horrid chains..could she?

"Vielen Primus sie mich rauslassen!" Ellie cried out in happiness. _( Thank Primus you let me out! -German- ) _

The two mechs just shook their heads. They had already told the Autobots' to meet them right outside the ship, but they had to hurry.

"So, you guys are traitors, huh?" Skywarp asked, walking out of the shadows. A smirk was plastered on his face; a horrified look on Ellie's. In a second, Knockout had tackled 'Warp and injected something into his system. Sedatives.

"Gut ein Knockout." Ellie nodded to Knockout as they sprinted through the halls of the enormous ship. _(Good job Knockout. -German..again-)_

Breakdown looked both ways before sprinting up to the highest deck of the ship; the other two following right after the blue mech. They got out of the ship and stood thousands of feet from the ground, on the top of the ship.

"Nun, wir werden sterben sieht es aus wie..." _( Well, we are going to die it looks like. -German- )_Elektra groaned and then with a look and a nod from the other mechs she spoke again. "Well, guess we jump." And at the same time; they all jumped.

"FFFFRRRRAAAAGGGG!" Knockout screamed as they fell-probably to their deaths.

**:: Since I'm falling to my death here.. I'LL MISS YOU. :: **

**:: ...Are you serious? ::**

**:: Uhm.. Yes.. ::**

**:: Frag you. I'll drag you from the pit and kill you myself for dying on me! ::**

**:: RATCHET WANNABE. ::**

**:: Shut the frag up. Your going to land in the ocean. We can see you guys falling.. Your right by Diego Garcia ya know. ::**

"LOOK IT'S BASE." Elektra screeched as she did random front flips as she fell; frag the gravity. She watched as the ocean came up to meet her with surprising speed. She hit it with a thump and suddenly realized that..

* * *

**PRESS THAT SEXY THING. **

**... **Sicko not that thing. The review button.. Sick minded people..


	5. Chapter 5

Okay.. I lied. This has nothing to do with fluff. I'm sorry. I failed. Again. Why do you people even read the crap that I'm writing? xD Is someone paying all y'all? o.O I wonder..._  
_

I have alot of people to thank so.. I'll just thank you all.

_sunny's sister, Wulfluvr22, Ninja School Dropout, TheLegacy79, Iceshadow911247, Swag-Believe-Love, Bee4ever, opalwolf12, Female-Music-Black-Wolf, and Chasm-Chan._

Wow. I have to say.. for me.. that's alot of people. o.O Just doing a check.. Are you all perfectly sane? Ninja I'm kind of worried about..

Anyway. I FOUND A NEW FAVORITE SONG. 'Best Song Everr' - Wallpaper. It. Is. Amazing.

This chapter sucks. Im still trying to deside how this story will end up going.. I have a few ideas but you know. LOLOL. If y'all have any ideas you should tell me.. I could always find ways to stick your OC in to my story. :D Or course, saying it's your OC...

So, I know. I talk to much. You probably all just skip this part here and read all the horrible writing I have. *waves to words down below*

Good-Bye.. I guess.. Remember to review.. And tell me how much it sucked this time. XD

* * *

_( 1,053 words )_

_She hit it with a thump and suddenly realized that.._

"Fraggit! That is one fragging huge creature! I swear to Primus, I fragging want one!" If there was one thing Elektra had learned..it was that _fragging_ or _frag _could be put almost anywhere in a fragging sentence because, frag it, it was that cool/boss mode-ish word. Ellie just **had **to think one certain think that pertained to _nothing _at the moment. _I HATE it when Voldemort uses my shampoo! Fraggit! _

Elektra looked to her left to see , reakdown looking towards the surface of the clear water, his face-plates contorted in fear. He was trying to flap his way up to the surface; it wasn't helping. Ellie just continued to sink lower before she started up a random little cannon she had; and shot it below her feet. It propelled her towards the surface and she broke through it with a happy squeak.

A certain red mech was treading water at the surface-a sob escaped his vocalizer as she looked over at him.

"M-m-my p-paint job!" Knockout screamed with pain-_Didn't know the mech was addicted to hid paint job THAT much. Heh..it's kind of dull. _

"Wazz up mah shizzle? The sun! BAHA. Anyway your paint job is soo dull, bro. It's saddenin'." Elektra looked at the now complete out glaring red face. He seemed to look around before he realized something that might have been quite important. "Where's Breakdown?" Elektra clapped at him with a mock amazingly happy look on his face.

"Congratulations! You just answered one of the most stupidest questions you can ask when your friend is somewhere in the Indian Ocean." She had a look that just screamed, _"Someone bring a straight jacket, this guy is going down."_

_"_Hmmph. I'll just _Comm. _him then." He snarled; his eyes dimming as he started a comm. with Breaker.

**:: Knockout to Breakdown ::**

**:: OH PRIMUS SAVE ME i'M FALLING AND I'M SURROUNDED BY THIS WET, LIQUIDY STUFF. IT'S EVERYWHERE. :: **Knockout groaned as he rubbed his helm. Screaming over comm. link was an amazing way to get a certain virus called, a helm ache disease. It could hurt a lot. Especially... right now. _  
_

**:: OH PRIMUS. I JUST SAW SOMETHING SWIM PAST ME. AHHHHH :: **Primus, Breakdown was just about to have a large break down. That mech and his temper tantrums! Knockout's optics brightened again to see that Elektra had disappeared also-where had the mysteriously disappeared to?

Without so much as a noise, some_ thing _grabbed Knockout's ankle..area and yanked him under the surface. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the whole area lit up; effectively scaring the crap out of multiple fish and... creatures. The two things that caught his eye was Elektra riding a **huge **creature; while Breakdown was half in the thing's mouth.

Knockout quickly searched the internet, ( _Lucky bots don't need wifi! _) and found this creature was a Rhincodon typus a.k.a. a Whale Shark. The thing wasn't made of fishy stuff.. It was made of metal like the Autobots and Decepticons are.

"Nom Nom! I missed you big buddy!" Elektra snuggled the mechanical beast; it's big blue eyes looking around the area, it's large eyes resting on Knockout.

"Nom Nom miss master," The large Whale Shark spoke, his deep baritone voice blasting around the wiggling form of Breakdown. "Must get to surface."

The creature caught Knockout in it's monstrous mouth, and easily made it up to the surface and started in the direction of Diego Garcia. The foot shaped island that housed a bunch of mechanical beings that, if you quoted DOTM, Lennox said were, "...These Autobots are like teenage kids..."

**'.'.'.'.'.'**

Optimus Prime had seen many things throughout his life. A giant mechanical Whale Shark was certainly no checked off on that list, though. When Elektra, Knockout, Breakdown, and a large Whale Shark came up into the shallow water of the beach closest to the base-Optimus had just shuttered his optics and stared.

How a 42 ft. sea creature sat happily in the shallows was beyond Optimus. What really was surprising was when the Whale Shark _transformed _into a large, bulky humanoid metal being. When Ratchet tried to get close, the being let loose a horrible growl; it even made Ratchet flinch..the indestructible Autobot CMO was flinching.

Elektra's head snapped up as she snapped her clawed fingers. "I REMEMBER NOW." She nearly screamed and her optics dimmed as she started rocking to some unknown beat.

"Seriously, it's like the best night ever, this song I'm really feeling this song. This song is like the best song ever." She giggled as she rocked her helm to the beat.

"Elektra.. You have a five second head start. You better go fast." Nightwing hissed to her sister as she came up to her. Elektra, being smart, jumped on Nom Nom's back and cried, "You'll keep me save right Nommy? Pweeease?"

"Sorry, Master. Nom Nom not disobey Ninja nor Legacy's orders," Nom Nom started a hologram/recording. It showed Elektra's creators, Legacy and Ninja, Legacy holding Ellie while Ninja held 'Wing.

_" Nom, make sure you take care of Ellie and Wing, okay? But, please, if Wing or Ellie is about to kill/chase/murder one another-only step in if you really need too. Ha! Please Nom, just take care of our girls if something every happens to us. Thanks!" _Ninja's voice floated into Elektra's audio receptors and, in that moment, Ellie realized just how much she missed her creators. At that moment, Elektra realized how much she wanted to find Red, where ever he was, and kill her creators' murderers. Possibly by torturing them to death with Youtube videos of Schnuffel Bunny.

_Yes.. That would be nice._

* * *

__**YAY FOR NOM NOM. **I got whale sharks stuck in my head some how.. Even if they don't swim in the Atlantic Ocean.. I still wanted Nom Nom.. teehee.

Press that sexay thing you see. The button. Not to confuse Ninja.. o_e


	6. Chapter 6

Haha! I just made a new record for my longest chapter.

Okay, if I didn't have **Iceshadow911247 **I would totally be lost. Thank you so much for the ideas! Love 'em!

This chapter is more.. way more.. serious than the others and some Elektra/Breakdown **NOTE: NOT ROMANTIC JUST BROTEHRLY SISTERLY. **No, her and Hide will get romantic one day... One day.. Poor Nightwing.. She doesn;t even show up in this chapter. WOOPS

Well, just make sure you all remember to review and tell me what to fix! Or if you got any ideas! :D

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

Me: Okay well, my horse wanted to do the disclaimer since..well..I never do it.

Pinky: Minimus Prime does not own any of your lollipops or choc-

Me: The heck Pinky? What are you saying? I OWN ALL LOLLIPOPS.

Pinky: Oh wait.. wrong line.. ahem. Minimus Prime does NOT own Transformers or Bay's movies.. Or well Anything except Elektra, Nom Nom, Nightwing, Legacy, Ninja, and whatever creeps show up in the story.

* * *

_( 2,747 words )_

**TIME SKIP -**

A few hours ago.

The two ex-cons, Breakdown and Knockout, were having a rough stay at the Autobot base. They had been accepted into the Autobot faction, by some. Elektra had taken it as her official job to act as a bodyguard of sorts to the two mechs. Nom Nom, her faithful guardian, was also acting as a bodyguard of sorts towards the ex-cons. The gruff, Kill-All-Decepticons, Autobots like Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were totally against the two ex-cons being Autobots.

_"Prime! How can you just totally trust these Punk aft Decepticreeps after all the Cybertronians they killed and tortured? How, Optimus? HOW?" _Ironhide had nearly screeched at the young Prime, slamming his enclosed fists down onto the table, effectively leaving to large dents in the metal.

_"I do not 'just totally trust' them, Ironhide." _At Ironhide's confused and still angered face, Optimus Prime had continued. _"I trust Elektra's judgement. If she says they aren't lying about wanting to join the Autobot faction, then I believe her." _

Suddenly, a horrid growl escaped his vocalizer. _"Optimus, what if she's really a Con? Then you'd have put all your trust into a DECEPTICON." _He literally yelled at the Prime, not realizing until that moment the small neon green femme that had started to walk into the room when 'Hide had said that. The femme's gaze had hardened considerably and a hiss escaped her vocalizer. It wasn't some high pitched little hiss, it was dangerously low and challenging. _How dare he accuse her of being a Decepticon!__  
_

_"I'm sorry, I di-" _Ironhide was cut off as she hissed loudly at him, soundly oddly a lot like Ravage._ "Shut up you glitch! Breakdown and Knockout are loyal to the Autobots, and if you think otherwise, then tough luck." _She shot everyone a glare before stalking out of the room, the large form of Nom Nom following after her with long strides.

* * *

Present.

Elektra growled dangerously, pacing by her berth as she looked at Nom. "Do _you _think Breakdown and Knockout are loyal to the Autobot faction?"

With a large nod of his head, Nom looked at her with his face-plates devoid of any and all emotion. "I believe Ex-cons loyal."

That was the only thing Ellie needed to hear as she sunk down to her knees, her helm in lap. "Why doesn't anyone else think that, though?" She asked quietly, glad that her voice did not break, as she could already feel the coolant building up behind her optics.

"They are glitches, that's why." Elektra's head snapped up as she saw both Breaker and Knockout leaning casually against the far wall of her quarters.

"As Decepticons did you give anyone privacy?" Ellie hissed at them, banging her head onto the floor with a groan. This only caused the ex-con, Knockout, to raise and optic ridge and chuckle. Knockout's chuckle was not one of happiness or anything near it. His chuckle was cold, like the stare glare that Breakdown had turned to the ceiling.

"I should just die, what do I have to live for anyway?" Breakdown snorted, his glare towards the ceiling growing in strength and heat. It was true; he didn't have anything to live for. The closest thing he had to family was Knockout, although his cold spark considered Elektra like a little sister.

Elektra's face-plated form into a horrified stare, her optics widening as she laid her optics on Breakdown's face. He was _actually _considering it, and that was what horrified Ellie. Knockout mirrored the look Elektra's face showed with shock.

Elektra got up to her small pedes and slowly walked over to Breakdown, coolant gathering in her eyes. When she reached Breakdown, she stood up onto the tip of her pedes and wrapped her servos around his neck, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"P-please d-don't, B-Breaker. I b-beg y-you!" Elektra cried as he coolant flowed out of her optics and she hugged him closer to her own smaller body. In the short time she had known Breakdown, she had found him to be much like an older brother to her and she loved him in a sisterly way.

Breakdown slowly wrapped his own servos around her waist and looked at Knockout in desperation. He hadn't thought it would bother Elektra this much..he hadn't even meant to say what he did out loud. Him and his big mouth. Knockout just shrugged, but his face-plates gave away his own horror at Breakdown, the mech who was the closest thing to family as Knockout had had since he was a mere sparkling depending on his creators.

Knockout had never known who his creators were, nor their murderers. At that point in time, the oh so amazing alarm rang through the hangars, startling every single mech, femme, and human alike in the base. The alarms flashed their tremendously bright red lights and let loose a horrible rhythm of high pitched shrill noises.

Suddenly, Ironhide's voice rang out as the sounds of pedes came pounding past Elektra's private hangars door. What he said made Elektra go into a complete and total rage-mode.

_"I knew it! The two punk aft Decepticons told them our location! I knew it! How could anybody trust those **things?**" _Elektra went running out, her anger powering her towards the battle field, her optics going to a venomous black color, and her servos turning to long red swords with electricity jumping from one blade to another. Nom Nom, without hesitation, ran right after her followed quickly by Breakdown and Knockout; all of the three had powered up their weapons.

Elektra had already engaged in battle with some Decepticon drones; three of them. Nom Nom was just about to run over to help her when she screamed in absolute rage, making almost every single Cybertronian spare her a quick glance, before she threw her two swords into one drones shoulders, turning around in a nanosecond she fired a cannon that randomly came up and shot it through another's spark casing; offlining him for good. Elektra spun around and in a fluid movement, grabbed the two swords handles' that were still embedded into the drones shoulders and kick through his spark, her whole body going straight through his chest. She looked at the last drone with total and complete anger before she pointed her right sword at him and the electricity flew straight into his optics; blinding him long enough for her to pull a stick grenade and throw it. It landed straight on his forehead and in 10 seconds, he exploded into a burning slab of metal and pink energon.

She was about to go after another drone when she felt a sword go through her right hip and she screamed in agony...and complete rage. Elektra whipped around and headbutted the Con, who just so happened to be Barricade. Barricade threw a punch at her face, she had barely any time to dodge before he swung another. Elektra swung her own, catching the side of his jaw, while at that moment Nom Nom reached the fight and shoved his large fist straight through were Barricade's 'stomach' would be.

Nom Nom would not kill unless he really needed to, instead he preferred just knocking them into emergency stasis lock. Elektra's hip had started to take it's toll on her- lucky, a familiar sentence rang across the battle field.

"Decepticons retreat! Targets have been offlined! RETREAT!" Megatron's deep voice boomed across the base as the Decepticons transformed and hightailed it out of the area, back to their large ship, the _Nemesis_.

What Elektra saw chilled her to her core. _Her very spark. Her life force. _Ratchet was sprinting full force across the field full of death, to two still forms laying on the ground. The energon was flowing out of them as First Aid, Ratchet, and Jolt ran the two mechs to the Med Bay for emergency surgery. Elektra watched it all happen in slow motion as she fell with a thud to her knees, they were.. _offlining_.

Ellie let loose a horrid scream as she got up and ran to the Med Bay, all but biting and kicking every thing that got in her way. She had to see them. She _had _too_. _She vaguely heard and felt Ironhide holding her back as she fought against him, screaming in misery.

_"BREAKER!" _She screeched at such a volume that Ironhide let go to instantly cover his audio receptors in pain. _"KNOCKER!" _

Elektra sprinted into the Med Bay to see them both convulsing on the berths as they lost most of the energon that flowed through the cables in their bodies. "No. No. No. No. No! Please, oh Primus no!" She sobbed, falling to her knees as her spark broke to pieces at the sight of the two mechs. Ratchet was barking orders as they struggled to get Breakdown and Knockout stabilized, when First Aid noticed Ellie in the Med Bay.

"Hey! You shouldn't be in here! Get out!" He yelled at her as she just stood, staring at him blankly as her systems started to overheat as she went into the shock of seeing them like that. Ironhide at that moment, snatched her up bridal style and carried the small, kicking green Cybertronian out of the Med Bay.

Elektra screamed and slugged him in the jaw, but the seasoned warrior took no notice as he continued on his way to Prime's office. Suddenly, the femme kicked out her right leg and a loud _SNAP! _as something snapped in her right hip, which as 'Hide just now noted, was still slightly flowing out energon.

"You gotta calm down, Ellie." Ironhide stated gruffly, looking over at the femme that suddenly went limp in his arms, who had ended up hanging over his shoulder.

"You tell me I have to calm down," Elektra started quietly, limply staring ahead, or behind in 'Hide's case. "And yet, you couldn't even edrag you back from the pit,xcept that Knockout and Breakdown are loyal to the Autobot faction, _our _faction. You..you even called _me _a Decepticon. Why?"

Ironhide vented a sigh as he looked down at the ground beneath his pedes as he slowly answered her.

"I..I'm sorry, Ellie. It's in my programming to hate all Decepticons, it had been hardwired into my processor since this fragging war started. I don't know _why _I called you a Decepticon and...well. I'm s-s.._sorry._" He mumbled sorry so low that Ellie couldn't hear him, even with her amazing Cybertronian hearing.

"What was that?" She smirked at him, despite the situation at hand.

"I said i'm sorry!" Ironhide snarled dangerously at her, but she wasn't listening. Her optics were dimmed, showing she was receiving a comm.

Elektra's eyes widened as the comm. ended and in an astrosecond she was sprinting for the Med Bay, coolant tears dancing in her optics.

As Ellie burst into the Med Bay, she let out a gasp and let the coolant tears she had been holding in flow out. Breakdown and Knockout were covered in all kinds of different machines, but they were alive. The two mechs were laying on berths set up right next to each other, with a chair the only thing separating the two berths in the middle.

"Aid, Jolt, let's give them some time. Comm. me if anything goes wrong." With that said, Jolt, First Aid, and Ratchet all hurried out the door as Elektra fell to her knees between Breaker and Knocker's berths.

"We...saw y-you fighting...Ellie." Breakdown said weakly, forcing a smile upon his energon covered, face-plates. Ellie cooed to him and went over to his side and stroked his helm in sisterly comfort.

"Shh. Save your energy, Breaker. Except," She very lightly smacked his arm. " If you scare me like that again, I will personally rip out your interfaces." She smirked as Knockout's face-plates were contorted in horror behind her. Elektra plopped herself in the chair, hissing as her hip jarred against the metal of the chair.

"Wow, what happened to your hip?" Breakdown looked concerned as he looked at her hip, then to her face. Ellie gave a bitter little laugh than groaned out loud,

"Barricade happened." Knockout, also now looking at her right hip, realized that she should really get Ratchet to take care of that.

"Comm. Ratchet and tell him to fix your hip, or I will." Knockout threatened, while giving her a sharp glare. Elektra sighed, _Well, guess i'm comming Ratchet , then. _She thought sourly before opening a comm.

**:: Elektra to Ratchet ::**

**:: Ratchet here, what the frag happened? ::**

**:: I was threatened to comm. you so you can come look at my hip. ::**

**:: ...What did you do to your hip? ::**

**:: Uh...Barricade stuck a sword through it? ::**

**:: ... ::**

**:: Uh.. I will expect you and your wrath in the Med Bay, then. :: **Elektra flinched as she could already tell how bad the Hatchet's wrath will be right now. Considering they just had a battle...he would probably be worse than usual.

Speaking of the devil, Ratchet came stomping in and shot a glare at Elektra. "Show me your hip. Now." She could feel Ratchet scan her over quickly before growling at her in a dangerously low way.

"How many times are people going to growl today?" Ellie huffed as she showed her hip to Ratchet who automatically started to work on it. "Anyway, am I going to live doctor?" Elektra asked sarcastically, instantly a wrench answered her question as Ratchet instantly flew it at her helm, hitting her full-force.

_About 5 seconds later..._

"Are you done yet?" Ellie whined as she stood here while Ratchet worked on her hip.**(A/N: Oh god. That is so wrong. My dirty mind just had to say that..)**

"Yes! Now go be with your mechs! Sheesh! Ratchet growled and through his servos into the air with a frustrated huff.

"Love you too, Ratman!" Elektra yelled after his retreating form with a small giggle. She looked back over to the two mechs to see they were deep in recharge. It was pretty late.. her eternal clock said 9:27 PM. Elektra curled up on the ground into a ball and slipped into a fitful recharge.

* * *

_Middle of the night; 1:02 AM_

Elektra suppressed a scream as she sat up in a hurry. Nightmares, Primus did she hate them. "Ellie, you awake?" She looked over to see Breakdown looked over at her through the darkness of the Med Bay. Elektra nodded her head and he asked quietly, "Nightmares?" Again a nod in response. "Yea, me too." He sighed before looking over at her with a concerned look.

"You should come up and sleep in the berth with me.. _Not like t-that!_," He stuttered at my quiet laugh before he tried again. "What I mean to say is.. will you please, _please _just stay some where near here? I'm begging you!" With a quiet nod, Elektra walked over and slipped onto the berth next to him and instantly started to fall asleep when he sighed, "Thanks for being there when no one else was for us, Ellie." Breakdown whispered and she just nodded, turning onto her side with a yawn before she fell back into a deep, now happy, recharge.

* * *

**REVIEW BUT DON'T EAT MY KITTY. I LOVE MY KITTY DON'T EAT MY KITTY. O.O**

**I really do. They are my little children LOL**

**Anyway, gnite and Goodbye humans.**


	7. Chapter 7

...Okay someone have like a Tranq or something? I was _trying _to type up this chapter when my 8 week old kitten, Billie, decides he wants to climb all over my chest, face, and my keyboard. Heh.. no one touches the keyboard. x_x

Poor cat.. had to face the consequences of touching my keyboard.. repeatedly.

SOMEONE SAVE ME! A **huge** aft bug about half the length of my thumb crawled under my bed. It scared the frag outta me!

Okay, if you people love me, atleast 4 of you should review. huh, huh? You know you want too! So do it. Do it. Just do it. ...Oh ew no. Don;t do that. *eyes cats* SICK CHILDREN.

By the way, **Iceshadow911247 **( I memorized the name! WOOT! ) has once again come to my aid. THANK PRIMUS FOR SMART PEOPLE.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

_Elektra woke up to the sound of screaming, she tried to find the source of the screams; until she realized it was her own vocalizer that was creating the metallic screams that filled the air. She looked down at herself, only to realize there was a fragging huge energon sword that had been stabbed into her torso. A familiar laugh echoed across the Med Bay, the mech that stood before her was none other than the smirking form of Ironhide. "I can't let you live...Decepticon."_

_The sword she realized-was one of Prime's own. At that moment she realized that Prime was standing over the offlined bodies of Knockout and Breakdown. Choking on a sob that threatened to escape her vocalizer, she was still as Ironhide raised his enormous cannon...he fired, hitting her straight through her spark. She barely had enough to time to scream as her systems offlined, bringing her spark with them._

"Ellie! Are you okay? You were screaming and I didn't know what happened and I was scared and I didn't know what happened to you and so I commed Ratchet and he said you were having Nightmares and I hope you are okay now. Are you okay? You sounded really, really scared and Jolt told me that you were alright because I was worried and Sideswipe asked me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with him or something. What does 'hanging out' even mean? Isn't that suicidal for humans or something? Al-" Frag. Guess who that was? Bluestreak most fragging talkative 'bot ever created. If Blurr was here they could totally annoy the Decepticons into extinction.

"BLUE. I'm fine, okay? Just give me a second and I will go meet up with Sideswipe just, call down." She assured the small, but still larger than herself, mech with a small smile and he nodded happily before bounding out of the Med Bay in his normal happy demeanor. She looked over to her shoulder to see Breakdown snoring heavily, a peaceful look etched across his facial plates. She turned her gaze to Knockout's berth to see him groaning; almost as if in unimaginable pain.

"Hey, what's wrong, Knocker?" Ellie whispered as she silently hopped off the berth and went around to Knockout's side.

"M-my p-paint job! It's so messed up! It's horrible! My life is ruined!" He whined quietly, acting much like Elektra's younger brother had been. Before he had..died that is. Elektra mentally shuddered as she remembered his awful offlining. Knockout took no notice and suddenly smirked at the smaller femme. "Don't you have a mech to meet?" She swatted his arm and growled something along the lines of, _stupid fragging ex-cons, _before she quickly said 'Good-bye' and left the mech to go find the silver 'bot that had wanted to hang out.

**:: Elektra ta Sideswipe :: **Elektra-

**:: Hey, Ellie! :: **Sideswipe-

**:: Where are you? Blue said you wanted to hang out? :: **Elektra-

**:: Yea.. if you don't mind. :: **Sideswipe-

**:: Meet in front of the base? We could go for a drive if ya like. :: **Elektra-

**:: See ya there! Ellie out :: **Sideswipe-

Elektra strolled out of the base to see Sideswipe already there, waiting for her with an arrogant smirk on his face-plates. With a roll of her eyes, Elektra fluidly transformed into her alt. mode and sped off in a wheelie, leaving Sideswipe to have to quickly transform and race after her. Just to be safe, Ellie activated the holoform that Ratchet had given to everyone. Her holoform was about a 5'1 17 year-old blonde with a single neon green streak in the bangs that covered half her face, a neon green tank-top that showed off her toned stomach, and a tight black little miniskirt with matching black and green Vans. She had a tattoo of the Autobot insignia on her left hip, and the signature bright blue eyes that all Autobot holoforms had.

Sideswipe's own holoform materialized out of thin air as he rolled down his own alt. modes window to smirk over at Ellie's holoform. Sideswipe's holoform was about a 19 years old with startling bright red spiky hair and he wore a silver shirt with the Decepticon insignia in the middle with a circle and a slash through it. The insignia looked as if it had been spray painted and was a hot pink color. he wore a pair of silver skinny jeans and had the Autobot insignia tattooed onto his left wrist. He wore a pair of dark grey DC sneakers.

"Frag, Ellie. I didn't know your holoform was that hot." Sideswipe laughed as a slight blush danced upon Elektra's holoform's cheeks. Sideswipe's alt. mode pulled to a stop as the two vehicles pulled up to a beautiful beach on the island of Diego Garcia.

"So, wanna relax in the sand?" Elektra asked Sideswipe, turning to look at his holoform's face.

"Yea, sure." Sideswipe plopped onto the sand with a soft _thump _and just laid there on his back looking up at the clouds. Elektra followed suit, plopping onto the ground beside him with a thud. The two holoforms just laid there for awhile before Sideswipe said something that totally pissed off the femme beside him.

"I just cant believe it," Sideswipe started with an arrogant scoff as Ellie turned to him. "That those fragging Cons betrayed us! If those traitors screw up one more time i'll slice them to pieces for ya." He turned to Elektra's holoform to see her eyes were a bright red color._  
_

"You fragging asshole! Why the hell would you say that about my friends? They did NOT betray the Autobot faction. I don't care what you fraggers think! Breakdown and Knockout are like fragging _brothers _to me. So frag the heck off!" With that Elektra's holoform disappeared in a shower of sparks and her engine roared before taking off down the road at speeds only a Cybertronian could reach.

Sideswipe's holoform stood at on the beach, his spark broken into multiple pieces. His brother could feel his sadness seeping through the bond so he decided to pester him about it.

_/ So, why are you so sad? /_

_/ I tried to flirt with Ellie. /_

_/ So, it went horribly wrong I'm guessing? /_

_/ Yea, and know the Hatchet and 'Hide will probably after my soul..spark. /_

_/ You wouldn't even have a soul if you were human, ginger. /_

_/ Thanks for the reassurance, bro. /_

_/ Welcome. /_

Sideswipe sighed in defeat, he would probably have a bunch of people after him for saying that to Elektra. Frag it.

_Primus, _Sideswipe thought. _Please let me live!_

* * *

__**REMEMBER. ...Wait I forgot.. um.. um.. OHYA.**

**Please atleast 4 of your epic people review. Pleaaaase. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

I am not satisfied with this chapter..at all... but, this is the best i'm gonna get.

Primus, anyone have some painkillers they wanna share? xD My lip is in pain.. slagging allergic reactions. My lip is swollen and has a rash on it.. Poopatronic. Not to mention the to little Unicron spawns that keep attacking me. *drop kicks kittens* LEAVE ME BE.

WOOT! I got a grand total of 6 reviews for chapter 7. How about another 6 for chapter 8, huh, huh? =D

Billie: Mrrrow. Disclaimer.

Willie: Meow. Meow. Meow.

Me: Ich nicht verstehen Katze Sprache!

Elektra: Disclaimer: Minimus Prime **Does not **own anything related to Transformers. Only her own creations such as Nom Nom, myself, Darkmount, and whatever or whoever else shows up that is hers. Oh and, Ich nicht verstehen Katze Sprache, means _I no understand cat language_ in German.

Read on. :D

* * *

When Elektra had gotten back to base, she had stalked stiffly to her quarters. Whenever a 'bot or human had walked into her path, she would give them such a threatening growl they would back off, sometimes holding their hands up in defeat. Ever since her talk with Knockout, memories of Elektra's little brother plagued her mind. He had fallen off of the top of their housing unit, on his first Spark Day.

Her little brother's designation was Darkmount. **( **_ya know, like the Decepticon stronghold within the province of Polyhex? _**) **He was a thick little mech, with an _extremely _dark purple- almost black- paint job. Darkmount had two white stripes on the outer side of both legs and white digit-tips. Darkmount was always the moodiest of the siblings; always away from the others. He had once tried to offline his femme creator- who had cursed the sparkling out as a spawn of Unicron's.. well, the rest should rather be left unsaid.

Elektra had thought if she fell into recharge then maybe, just maybe, the memories would stay away for a little while... nothing could have been further from the truth.

**.. Memory ..**

_Elektra giggled happily as Nightwing tickled her, oblivious of anything other than the funny-feeling sensation that her senors felt. Both femmes- along with their creators- were oblivious to the small mechling glaring down at them from the top of their two-story housing unit. Darkmount hated the Autobots. He hated his life. He hated everything. He. Hated. Everything. That was all going to end though- because he was going to go suicide. That was what the Deceptibird had told him. He said that offlining himself would solve every problem he had. The nice birdy had told him to do it- so 'Mount was going to do it. Simple as that._

_The mechling stepped to the very edge of the roof, 1/3 of his pedes going over the side. Darkmount had to bite back his sudden fear of offlining himself and he tensed his small, thick legs...and jumped. _

_His femme creator, Ninja, had moments later saw her sparkling falling- a sick grin spreading onto his tiny little face-plates before his small body hit the ground. _

_Instantly, his small spark was crushed in it's casing; instantly ripping away the bonds he had with his family. The first thing Elektra noticed was the sudden agony at the loss of the bond she shared with her younger sibling- they had had a strong bond with each other...until it was ripped away._

_Elektra's optics widened at the sight of Darkmount...her brother. Darkmount's body was impaled on a small energon fountain his creators' had won in a raffle- his own pink energon mixing with the rainbow liquid. His chest was a mess of metal and wires; his whole body disfigured from impact._

_ Elektra thought at that one exact moment in time a simple sentence that popped into her processor; **all good things must come to an end**._

**.. End of Memory .. **_  
_

"Ellie! Ellie wake up!" Elektra felt someone shaking her shoulders, instantly letting out a scream in fright- Darkmount still lingering in her processor; screaming at her, telling her she could have stopped his death.

_Didn't you love me? Why didn't you save me, Ellie? You always promised to always take care of me. Why do you hate me Ellie? Why, Ellie? Why did you let me die? _The small voice of Darkmount seemed to boom throughout Elektra's processor, images and flashed of Darkmount's broken, _disfigured _body raced in front of her optics as she screamed in pain; the images triggering memories of her and Darkmount...when he was still a normal little sparkling.

_.. o.o.o .._

_"Hehe! Catch me if you can Ellie!" Darkmount squeaked, giggling madly as he raced across the crowded market in the middle of Iacon; Elektra and Nightwing quickly following after him._

_"Darkmount, **stop**." Nightwing growled dangerously as he got farther and farther away; but instantly stopped at Nightwing's tone and laughed weakly. His mouth-plates formed into a cute little pout and his best innocent-sparkling stare he could manage. "I'm sorry, Wing."_

_Darkmount's optics widened in surprise when all Nightwing did was turn around sharply and start to walk back towards the housing unit, calling firmly over her shoulder for the other two to follow her. The two instantly did, Darkmount nervously shuffling towards 'Wing and Elektra happily trotting like a cyber-puppy behind her older sibling. _

_A wave of jealously flashed through Dark for a second before he calmed himself down. His sister still loved him; he didn't need to fear that she would only love Elektra forever._

_.. o.o.o .._

**.. Away from Elektra ..**

"Ratchet! What is going on with her?" Optimus' voice boomed across the Med Bay as said mech was trying to restrain the thrashing form of Elektra. The green femme was out of it; and Ratchet had no idea why. She had been perfectly fine when he had last seen her just a few Earth hours ago...what had happened?

"Who do you think I am? Teletrann 1? I don't know everything!" Ratchet snapped at his leader in annoyance, resisting his urge to throw THE wrench at the Prime. His most important priority right now was to get Elektra restrained before she hurt herself..or someone else.

Right when Ratchet was about to restrain her the last limb he needed to, Ellie's leg came flying up and kicked him smack dab in the nose. He fell back onto his aft holding his nose-plates in agony, groaning.

"Well, that was fun, aye Ratchet?" Prime smirked at his CMO and old friend, before getting hit in the nose-plates with THE wrench.

"Frag you." The CMO growled, laying back down onto his back with a huff.

"Time and place, old friend."

* * *

**REVIEW. **

****and thank Primus for blankets!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, well. Didn't get 6 reviews, but I still got 5! You people are amazing. =D

I hope I can get another 5-6 reviews if I can.

I wanted to quote something Ninja School Dropout said, just because it is so true.

_"Writer's block. It'll kick your ass_ _everytime..."_

True that!

Thanks for all y'all that reviewed so far- it means all to see that at least some people like what I write. :D

* * *

Sideswipe was wise to hide himself from the wrenches he knew were coming...and the mechs. He had gotten multiple threats from a few mechs- Ratchet saying the scariest- but, he wasn't about to regret what he had said to Elektra. When 'Swipe had said that, he tried to drop the hint that he like _liked _Elektra. The mech was unsure if he actually _loved _her but he knew that he had a super crush on her...he had always had one.

The reason why Sideswipe was currently hiding in the brig was because Ironhide had sent him a short comm. that had scared the frag out of the smaller mech.

**:: I will find you, and I will kill you. :: **

Ironhide had copied that sentence from a movie he had once seen with Sarah and Will. Well, he had seen them watching it and he had stared through the window of the large living room. It was quite entertaining to the mech, except that he preferred more action-y movies.

That brings us back to the scared mech that sat silently in the farthest, darkest corner of the Autobot brig. Messages kept popping up into Sideswipe's processor, mostly urgent pop-ups saying he was low on energon.

Sideswipe knew he wasn't going to get energon, though, because Jazz had taken it as his duty to assign mechs that knew Knockout and Breakdown were loyal to the Autobots to guard all energon in the base. When Sideswipe comes for it...who knows what will happen.

Ratchet and Ironhide both stood next to each other; one polishing his cannons, the other his wrenches. There was no emotion seen on either of the two mechs' faces as they both glared at the wall in front of them. Ratchet had been a grandpa of sorts towards Elektra and Nightwing since their creators had been killed by Decepticons, while Red had become more of a father. Most of the mechs on base wondered when Red was going to show up, considering that mech _never _gave up.

* * *

Elektra groaned as she rubbed her helm. The thought of apologizing to Sideswipe appeared in Ellie's processor but was abruptly dismissed: he had disrespected Knockout and Breakdown. He had disrespected her _friends. _So, she had gone berserk and cursed at him...could you blame her?

Elektra shivered; it felt like some one was watching her, she spun around quickly to see a gun right in her face. It was a small gun, and looking down, she saw it belonged to a Deceptibird. The bird, still very young, shot her in the left optic and tried to fly away. It got about two feet until Elektra growled and pounced on it, acting much like a cat.

The bird let out a horrified squawk- it's wiggling being quite useless as the femme just stood up, digging her talon-like claws into the bird's neck. With a growl at the Deceptibird, Elektra sent a comm. to Prowl.

**:: POWPOW! :: **Elektra squealed at Prowler through her comm. link.

**:: Ow. What is it, Elektra? :: **Prowl hid his groan of misery as he answered the comm.

**:: I caught a birdy! :: **She sang, giggling. **:: And it's a Decepticon! :: **

There was a moment of silence as Prowl sat there, across the base, quietly.

**:: Prowl? ... ::**

**:: WHAT? BRING IT TO THE BRIG. NOW! :: **Prowl screeched into the comm. link, effectively making Elektra fall back onto her aft in fear, her grip on the bird tightening. Deciding it would be best to just listen to Prowler's commands, Elektra got up and literally sprinted all the way to the brig- tripping down the stairs when she reached the open door that led downstairs.

When she finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, Elektra looked to see Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Mirage surrounding Sunstreaker and... Sideswipe. None of the mechs were looking towards Elektra's direction, or even noticed she was the. Suddenly, the femme got an idea and smirked at the Deceptibird in her servo. The bird just glared back up at her in a _Primus, femme. LET ME GO. _Kind of way.

Elektra quietly walked up behind Prowl, the bird managing to keep himself quiet. Mirage noticed the femme first, staring at her like, _The frag are you gonna do? _The femme got right behind Prowl and in a fluid moment, spun him around and smashed the Deceptibird into his face. The bird, being smart, made kissy faces and smooching sounds as he was shoved into the mech's face. This effectively got Prowl to scream in fright, fall on his aft, and cover his face.

When he realized that the creature was just a Deceptibird, Prowl glared full-force at the silently giggling form of Elektra. Prowl looked back to see that the Twin Terrors had escaped and the bird, still in Ellie's servo, was staring at him innocently.

Ironhide ripped the bird from the femme's servo, and walked briskly into the interrogation room with Prowl right behind him. Ratchet gave Elektra a look that said, _Get out or maybe some one needs a check-up.. _Ellie took the hint and sprinted out of the brig, quickly.

* * *

**Three hours later of extreme and horrid and miserable interrogation from Hidey ...**

"Why were you spying on the Autobots?" Ironhide hissed at the Deceptibird.

"Ah wazzn't ah wazz spyin' on da femme." The bird rolled it's optics and glared at the mech as if he were stupid.

"Why were you spying on the femme, then?"

"Cuz, ah was there."

"Where?"

"Are ye stupi' or som'thin'?" The bird groaned and hit his helm on the desk. "Ah guess ah'll just spell it ou' fo' ye!"

With a single short sigh, the Bird looked up at the black mech, and stared him straight in the optics.

"I was there when Elektra's brother went suicide. I told him too. Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Makeshift."

* * *

**You know you wanna** review.


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY. I am laughing my butt off.

"I am eddle! Just ask Ben Pore! He was all mandrel before I put a tiger in his tank!" -Ratchet-

No clue what the heck he was saying so i just put what I heard. xD

Watch TF Prime: Season 2 Episode 5: Operation Bumblebee

Good children. *snuggles reviewers* I LOVE YOU ALL. :D Except haters. I hate haters.. Does that make me a hater?

Anyway. I GOT 7 REVIEWS. HAPPINESS! :D

Got about another 5+ reviews, eh? Oh and Legacy isn't Canadian!

I suggest you watch " Go The Frag To Sleep " On YouTube.

Bye now. :D

* * *

Makeshift sat there quietly, a smirk- well as close as a bird can get to a smirk- forming upon his bird face. The mech in front of Shifty was abnormally quiet, and it kind of scared Makeshift. Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room opened and the neon green little femme walked through, "Imma here! Whatcha need?"

Finally, Ironhide was able to say something, and he stared at Makeshift before he was able to screech, "WHAT?" This caused Elektra to eye him with uncertainty then look over at Prowl with a concerned look...only to realize he had already crashed awhile back. What a shame. The Deceptibird looked over at Elektra and smirked evilly.

"Let's see if dis form rings a bell, hmm?" With that said Makeshift grew about twice the height of his original bird form, his bird form becoming more humanoid and his paint coloring becoming much darker...almost like..

"Remember me?" Elektra screamed and gripped her helm; memories flashing back as Makeshift formed until he was an exact copy of Darkmount...her little brother. The mech smirked as he told Elektra everything, everything that he knew.

"Darkmount hated any and all Autobots, you know that? He hated _you_ the most though. He said you always got the most attention and he _hated _that. The only thing Darkmount ever wanted was to be loved, but no. He didn't even get that privilege. It was always about you, never about Darkmount; he came to me multiple times crying and asking what he could do to end it all and just _leave_. So I told him. Wanna know what I told him? That i'd help him fake his death and that I did. So, he joined the Decepticons, changed his name, and changed his whole appearance- I suspect you know Barricade?"

Elektra's optics got so wide it was scary; Barricade, one of her worst enemy ever, was her younger _brother_? Are you serious? It seemed as if Elektra's life was some kind of messed up, sick-humored story.

Ironhide's piercing stare turned to Elektra and he couldn't help but nod slightly as a thought popped into his processor, _What if...Elektra hated the Autobots, too? What if...she was going to betray us all along and this is some kind of sick joke?_

Elektra suddenly growled, her voice had changed- it didn't have her normal light sing-song voice it was darker; like when she crushed the spark of her best friend's murderer. It had been a wonderful experience crushing his spark in her fist. The energon that had coated her had been his...and only his.

"Makeshift. Do you know what I wish? For you to fucking die."

She transformed and raced out of the interrogation room, and in turn, the brig.

* * *

Elektra stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the dark water and sharp, large rocks. She was trying to imagine what it must have felt like for Darkmount...or again Makeshift...or whatever the hell she saw die. She stood with 1/3 of her pedes hanging off of the cliff and took a deep, shaky breath before looking down at the water again.

She felt something grab her around the waist and yank her away from the edge of the cliff sharply. She was turned around sharply so she could she what had yanked her away. It was Ironhide.

"What were you thinking? Were you going to kill yourself? Why would you do that? Are you a fragging idiot?"

Elektra pushed him away from her with a growl- she could do what she wanted too, but going suicide wasn't on the current list. Her list wasn't very long either..

**Her list.**

1) Find energon candy

2) find more energon candy

3) find even more energon candy

4) eat energon candy happily

5) DO NOT SHARE CANDY

6) find Nemesis.. the kitty

7) ...find more candy.

Okay, so what? Elektra had been addicted to energon candies when she was a sparkling- it was all she ever asked for. Even on her Spark Day. It was just so amazingly _good_. It was addicting; she would tell anyone that, because it was true.

"Well?" Ironhide growled at her.

"Well? What do you think I was doing? Going to a birthday party and eat some choco-tacos? I was trying to see what it fragging felt like to whoever the hell jumped off my housing unit and killed them self." She hissed at him in return, only to receive a deep growl and a horrid growl.

"Bullscrap!"

"Then go jump off yourself!"

"Oh Frag No!"

"Then Good-Bye!"

"Bye then!"

"Fraggin' Metal-ass." Elektra mumbled, shoving past Ironhide on her way past. She transformed down into her Alt. mode and sped off down the road with a sneer.

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W :D


	11. Chapter 11

Jesus son of a blanket child, this is short.

I haven't updated in.. *looks* **HOLY SHIZZLE** It's been 15 days since I updated? What kind of person am I?

So, I have decided that if anyone thinks I should end this story because it's

1) Too horrid to read.

2) To much of a fail.

Or anything else you can conjure up, Tell me. So I can end this story 'fore it gets to bad.

Anyway, I can't wait for July 25th! I get my phone upgrade! Yippy! Read fanfiction on a bigger screen. :D

Imma gettin' the Galaxy S3. WOOT.

Read on, _hopefully_ happy reviewers.

* * *

Nightwing groaned as she rubbed her helm and walked into the rec. room. She had had gotten a little _too _drunk on the high-grade and had gone into stasis, or so Ratchet said. In her defense, it actually felt like when went to invisible ninja school, although, Charlie the Unicorn attending the school should have been some kind of indication. She could still remember going to the Banana King as a field trip, his song still rang in her audio receptors; _Charlie you look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Charlie when your life's a mess, when your feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All. You. Have. To. Do. Is. Put a banana in your ear._

'Wing shook herself from her thoughts- there was no need to remember that overly creepy creature known as the Banana King. The femme shambled over to the energon dispenser and snagged a cube. She shoved it under the little nozzle that flowed out the beautiful rainbow liquid known as energon, and allowed herself to smile as it flowed into the transparent cubicle cup. A strange thought popped into the femme's processor; _Are Cybertronians like vampires then? I mean, energon is our equivalent of blood...yet we drink it?_

The femme sipped her cube and wondered over to one of the couches were Ironhide and Bumblebee sat. Ironhide was just _radiating _annoyance while 'Bee was his normally cheerful self. The two mechs had lapsed into an eerie silence before Night strolled over to the two mechs, much to their delight. One had femme trouble, and the other just enjoyed having the particular femme around him- well, when or if she wasn't trying to kill him for some unknown and obnoxious reason, not that she had before, just a precaution.

"What did I miss?" She asked the yellow and black mech in front of her as she took a seat on the singular chair that sat beside the triple-seater couch. Well, it could normally fit three on the couch but, with Ironhide's and Bumblebee's compared bulk... mostly 'Hide's, left no more room for anybot else.

"_Hide *bzzz* messed up *bzzz* with your sister, *bzzz* relationship wise._" Bumblebee smirked over at the black mech who just growled at him and face-palmed. Nightwing let out a giggle and looked over at 'Hide with a knowing look.

"Yeah, Elektra can be a bit of a pa - _oomph._" Nightwing slumped to the ground, servos desperately scratching at her chest-plates to hopefully dispel the random wave of pain that overloaded her sensors. It felt like something in her spark was ripping itself _open_. She realized with a start that the pain that she felt came from two different sources: Elektra was in some kind of horrid pain, and then there was this.. _thing_ that she could feel ripping.

She could dimly hear a human or Bot or unicorn yell something above her, and another voice answering it. Wing could faintly feel a bond opening up- one that had been closed for millennia- and hear a whispering voice float through it, the voice weaved through the bond and she heard someone speak through it:

_I missed you, sweetspark._

* * *

_Hope the chapter didn't kill ya- Hope to get at least 5 reviews. _


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to a certain person, _Iceshadow911247_, I am now looking at my closet, then my door, then my window every two seconds.

Primus, I always seem to write up these chapters at around 2:30-3:30 AM..

Do you know what I hate about Author Alert email thingies? What it says.. it freaks me out.

[ New Follower ] Iceshadow911247 now following you

Is that scary or what?

Anyway enough with my hideousness, just read the chapter. Oh, and review, eh?

* * *

**(** _1,146 words _**)**

"Bumblebee, take Nightwish to the Med Bay," Optimus boomed as he regally entered the rec. room with a look mixed of worry and happiness. "Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz will come with me to meet the new arrivals, along with Jolt in case they need medical attention." Optimus transformed down, along with the other four 'bots that were going to meet the newly arriving, hopefully, Autobots. They all flew out of the hangar and onto the road, two NEST jeeps following behind them, to their landing coordinates which was only a 28.9 minute drive.

They easily got to the landing coordinates in record time, cutting off 7.3 minutes of the original estimated time. The 'bots transformed in order of height: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, and lastly Jazz. The drivers of the twin NEST vehicles, Lennox and Epps, slowed the jeeps to a stop behind their metal heroes and watched as three projectiles fell from the sky; a tail of fire sprouting from the back of each as gravity pulled them down at unimaginable speeds.

Optimus Prime barely moved an inch as the three metal spheres slammed into the overgrown grass, each sending worse tremors than the last. The young Prime stepped towards the three spheres and watched as they each transformed into humanoid, metal beings. A red and white mech, a golden mech, and a red femme walked up to the four Autobots, that is, until the femme saw the humans. She let out a large metallic shriek and raised her pede to stomp on one.

"DIE!" Just as she was going to slam her pede, the golden mech grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back. The femme kicked and hissed at him- the organic creatures didn't_ frighten_ her. They _disgusted _her. She pouted at the mech before going limp in his servos, opting to stare over at the blue and red flamed Autobot.

"My designation is Optimus Prime," The semi started, nodding to each of the arrivals. "May I ask what your designations are?"

The bright red femme looked at the golden mech in surprise, this Optimus _must _know where their creations were. He _had _too.

"My name is Ninja," The red femme pointed to herself, then turned towards the two mechs behind her. "The golden mech is my bonded, Legacy, and the red and white mech is Red Alert."

Prowl's optics widened as he stared at the red and white mech, Red Alert, with surprise. He had always thought that Red had died... millennia ago. To know that his best friend had survived, well, it made the normally emotionless Prowl smile. Now, don't get him wrong, Prowl hated any and all mushy, physical contact... but, right now, Prowl just wanted to hug the mech that stared at him with equal surprise and lookeda lop-sided grin.

Prowl charged forward at tackled the security director in a massive glomp. "Frag it, Red! I thought you were dead you glitch!" The security director snorted in amusement as the SIC stood back up, holding out his hand to Red to help him back up. Jazz stood staring at them in surprise and horror: everyone, minus Prowl, knew of Jazz's undying love for the SIC and seeing the two _hug _well, Jazz started to think that there had to be something between the two mechs.

"So, silver mech, is there by any chance two femmes on this planet? Their sisters, Elektra and Nightwing?" Jazz was snapped out of his thoughts as the golden mech, Legacy, he reminded himself, strolled up to him and asked. Jazz could see the tidal wave of worry and fear that Legacy was trying to hold back- he wasn't one to show much emotion.

"Da name's Jazz, and ya Ellie and 'Wing are back at base." The golden mech let out a large sigh of relief, before turning to Prime as he called for attention.

"Let us head back to the base." With that said, the young Prime was about to transform when he heard someone clear their throat. He stopped and stared at Lennox, who pointed at the new arrivals and stated, "Don't they need alt. modes, Boss Bot?"

The Autobot leader was completely embarrassed as he nodded towards the three arrivals. He was at a loss of words until Ironhide, finally speaking, came to his aid. "How 'bout we send you the coordinates and you can come to base after y'all find alt. modes?"

* * *

Ninja stared at the beautiful, expensive-looking car that drove past her hiding spot. She instantly scanned the car, a blue light bursting from her optics and going over the car. Her protoform instantly started to morph to allow her to transform into the gorgeous auto-mobile she had picked.

The beautiful red femme had chosen a 2012 Porsche Carrera GT convertible. _  
_

* * *

The two mechs had decided to go together to find their alt. modes, only to come upon a neighborhood that was _full _of mansions and expensive cars. They shared a look and twin smirks danced on their face-plates as their optics looked at every different car with even more happiness and vigor then the last. That is, until both mechs zeroed on the cars that fit them the most.

Legacy scanned a golden 2012 Lamborghini Reventon, his optics lighting up in joy at the thought of his sexy new alt. He turned towards Red Alert just as the mech scanned his own alt. mode, a 2010 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. Both mechs transformed down to their new vehicle forms and raced off to the Autobot's base.

* * *

Nightwing groaned as she laid there on the berth, optics offlined, trying to go back into recharge. A dull throb racked the femme's spark, making her groan and, with much reluctance, online her optics. She felt a _presence _near her, like mediums or psychics can feel a ghost; she looked to her right and instantly jolted-

"What the french toast?" The femme stared at the four bots before her- three were supposed to be dead and the other, well, Elektra was always near. Kind of like a rubber ducky in a bath tub. The cool ones.. not the boring yellow ones, ya know? Like when they look like a pirate duck and - Nightwing shook her head to clear her thoughts, before turning to the two mechs and femme that stood in front of her.

"C-creators?" _Primus, _she thought. _I'm seeing dead 'bots.. I wonder how much pain killers that ole Hatchet decided to give me... hmm..._

* * *

_Hey, I just squeaked,_

_and this is creepy,_

_but I'm a rubber ducky,_

_so, squeeze me maybe?_

**Reviews are very welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss! And A Possible Death?

Okay, so one of my loyal reviewers asked why I made Jazz gay, right? So I tell Musiclovr16 this, and she says this:

_Music: But- Jazz and Prowl are perfect for each other! I mean, Optimus attracts!_

_Me: HOLY THREE-WAY?_

_Music: I mean opposites attract!_

Oh, god. Oh my fucking baby crib of kittens.

Am I the only person who was dying of laughter today? xD

Okay, so I'm looking at my story on my droid, when I realize how many reviews I've gotten. Why I noticed- I died.

69. That was how many reviews I have so far. I think I just died inside.

Anyway- I think Imma start doing review replies, so check the bottom after ya read! Then review!

Saw Avengers for the second time. AMAZING.

* * *

Elektra grinned at her sibling in pure bliss; she had her creators back. _Her creators were alive. _Elektra never thought that they may have lived, always thinking their offlined bodies had stayed in their old housing unit until vermin came and chewed away. Ridding herself of disgusting thoughts of parasites and sickening vermin, Elektra attached herself to her mech creator's left leg and squeezed the life out of it. Much like a six year old squeezing their teddy bear- only a cute, not alive, not cussing, teddy bear.

The golden mech stared down at his middle - _youngest _- he corrected himself with a inner sigh, creation with a sense of pride. The green femme had turned out to be a beautiful, _gorgeous, _femme- taking after her femme creator greatly, both in looks and attitude. Although, Elektra did have one thing her femme creator didn't have - an awkward sense of humor and her sparkling-ish behavior habits. Those had himself, when he was younger he had been the same way; a player really. Until he had met Ninja- her paint had been a white color but, that was because her creators wanted - _forced _- her to have that color. Her real love was red- which she changed after the couple had officially bonded.

Legacy was a strong mech, both in spark and in physical abilities. No, _not that kind. _Although, Ninja would disagree to that- forgetting that particular subject, Elektra decided it was time to tell her creators about, Darkmount - _Barricade _- she instantly corrected herself, still feeling the anger and pain of knowing that the reason that Darky had done that - joined the Deceptibutts and faked his death - was because he was _jealousy of her_. To think, she had caused all the pain her creators went through, because she wanted and _craved _attention.

"Lego, Nina," Ellie used her creator's nicknames she had created back in the good days when she didn't have to worry about this Primus-be-damned war. She took a deep breathe as the couple turned to her, curiosity and worry sparking in their aqua blue optics- she had to prepare her self mentally for what she would probably relive for orns to come.. "D-Darkmount, i-is... d-didn't d-die..." She vented some cool air through her vents in a sigh and steadied her voice. "Darkmount faked his death - his new name is.. _Barricade. _"

To say that Legacy was pissed was a complete understatement; he had suffered and relived the memory of seeing his third born's broken - _hideously_ _broken_ - protoform and his second born, Elektra, had the nerve to _make lie's up about him? _That little mech had been the sweetest, most adorable little mech _ever_ - aside from Jazz - and that child was telling him that the mech - _his only son - _had joined the Decepticon cause? No. No. No! That was just not tolerable in his presence, and before he could do anything about it, his fist was already flying as it hit his creation, his _creation_, smack dab in the middle of her face. Everyone in the room - in the _base _- could her the scream that had erupted from her vocalizer as she flew back, her helm being the first thing that connected with the concrete wall, the sickening **_crack! _**made everyone and bot flinch.

With her helm on fire, and her spark in a frenzy, Elektra picked herself up - tears flowing from her optics as she ran. Ran from her problems, that was all she ever did. Was run. She. Ran. Ellie knew she wasn't a little sparkling anymore - she accepted that - but sometimes, she couldn't accept _acting _like a full-grown femme; an adult.

"_Elektra! WAIT!_

Elektra quickly blocked the bonds she had with her family as she carelessly sprinted through the hallways of the NEST base, not stopping to think she may have just killed someone by stepping on them, she just needed to get out of this base. She was started to get claustrophobic, the walls and air feeling tight around her and she screamed in pain and fear: she had no idea _why _her mech creator had punched her like that.. what had she done so wrong?

The femme transformed down into her Kawasaki Ninja alt. mode and sped off, not noticed the humongous Topkick that kept a safe distance away from her - but still keeping her in his scanners and hidden optic range. He was worried about her, having seen the aftermath of whatever had happened to his femme. He realized, with a start, just how in absolute _love _he was in with Elektra - everything about her just set him off . . . except her suffering. . her _pain. _

It killed him to see her with tears streaking down her face-plates, the pain she was so currently in showing clearly in her optics. He noticed she had stopped and transformed on a small plateau overlooking a beautiful tan-colored beach. Ironhide's spark contorted and split at the sound of her continuous weeping - he couldn't stop himself as he strode over to the gorgeous femme and pick her up bridal style.

To say Elektra was surprised when she was swept from the ground into large, warm servos was an understatement. At first she thought it was her creator, until she saw the black metal face-plates of the gruff Weapon's Specialist - _Ironhide_. She snuggled her helm deeper into his chest plates, earning a silent moan from the Specialist. 'Hide was trying as hard as he possibly could to resist his urge to lift her chin up with one of his digits, hold her to his chest and kiss the life out of her.

Elektra was still as Ironhide removed a servo from around her, changing his hold so that his servo was around her waist and she was looking up directly at him. She watched as he lowered his helm down towards her, lip-plates parted slightly, his optics off-lined. She stared at the helm that was lowering towards her slowly for a millisecond before she got tired of his slow pace and smashed her lips to his before off-lining her own Autobot blue optics.

'Hide realized in his dream-like haze, that their lip-plates seemed to form perfectly together - like they were molded to fit the other. Suddenly there was a victorious laughing fit beside them and a sigh with a mumbled, "Okayy." The two jumped apart to see Breakdown and Jazz victoriously laughing and fist-pumping each other as goofy grins etched themselves onto the mechs' face-plates. A little behind them, Sam was looking dejectedly down at the ground **( **_he looks like the _ _Okay Guy, meme. _**) **Elektra took one look at the trio of males, before she slammed her face into Ironhide's chest-plates, not expecting how hard they actually were, hence why she is now sitting on her aft while 'Hide laughed at the pouting femme.

"So, mech and small human femme," Sam gaped at her silently giggling form before his bewildered stare became a fierce glare that only resulting in her laughing harder. She finally calmed her laughing spree enough to finish her sentence. "What *giggle* was *choke* the *gasp* bet?"

The three all glanced at one another before Jazz replied to her question, "Me an Breakah said dat ya an 'Hide would kiss by Friday while Sam 'ere said dat you and 'Hide would be havin' some heavy inter-" Jazz was cut off as Breakdown slapped a hand over his new friend's mouth-plates - watching in horror as Elektra twitched before her optics zoomed in on Samuel. She transformed down to her alt. mode before her sexy-looking holoform appeared on her bike.

"Three. Second. Head. Start." Sam didn't waste anytime in screaming and running; his screams were mostly for 'Bee to come and save him. Well, same was certainly screwed.. let us just end it at 'Bee and 'Wing are doing an _activity _together. Yep, definitely screwed. Very screwed. Ellie didn't waste anytime is racing after Sam - Prowl had taken pity on him and let him hop inside his police cruiser alt. mode, before he sped off; Sam yelling out the passenger side window, "Eat my cyber dust, Cheese-head!"

Oh, hell no. No one called her cheese-head. No, no, no, no, fuck no! That was unacceptable, totally unacceptable. Suddenly, to Sam's horror, he accidentally leaned a little to far out of the window of the speeding cop car and screeched - he _knew _that Ellie would catch him and probably murderer him now.

The femme's holoform stalked over to the out-of-breathe ready-to-be-murdered teenager that was flinching with every step she took. When she was standing over him, she pulled something out of her holoform's bra. Sam couldn't dare to keep his eyes opened as-

* * *

**Don't y'all love cliffhangers? I know I don't! But, they are so fun to write! D:**

**TheLegacy79**: Yes, you are a god-damn sexy car. I am glad you smiled! Don't want my reviewers to go emo on me, or emu. *shiver* That sounded so weird, "Maybe I will squeeze you." Dirty thoughts. We all have our moments, like during this chapter I spent like 30 minutes trying to spell "unacceptable" I kept writing it as "unexceptable" I'm like WTF? Why is it telling me that's wrong? By the way, maybe you shouldn't sleep in English. Sleep in Math. God I hate math.

**Iceshadow911247**: Actually, both were equally terrifying and combined.. oh God. No you are not a wonderful reviewer. You are an amazing bucket full of jellybeans and peanut butter unicorns combined reviewer.. Or in simpler words.. Your awesomeness is equal to jellybeans and peanut butter unicorns. Yum. Yes, their parents are alive. And I have yet to fix Ellie's face.

**Wulfluvr22**: Damn, my favorite number is 22. ANYWAY, I am glad you didn't see that coming as it ( in my eyes ) can make the story better! Or a whole lot fucking worse. Crap. And I did update. ;D

**Ninja School Dropout**: I will marry you! Except.. I already have three husbands and a boyfriend. I think that waiter hates me now.. probably because I through that napkin at his head.. And yes, their cars are damn sexayy. :]


	14. Chapter 14: What did you think ?

Hey, ya'll.

So, this sucks pretty badly, but.. all my chapters do.. so.. yeah. xD

My toe is in pain. Heh..

EVERYONE: Read Ninja School Dropout's story

Explosions Happen.

DO IT.

* * *

_The femme's holoform stalked over to the out-of-breathe ready-to-be-murdered teenager that was flinching with every step she took. When she was standing over him, she pulled something out of her holoform's bra. Sam couldn't dare to keep his eyes opened as _she pulled out a banana cream pie before stuffing it into Sam's face with a giggle. All the teen could smell and taste was banana and something slimy. .and pink. His mind instantly informed him it was long, hungry. . ._worms. _

Nobody knew this, or so Sam thought, but he had a _huge _phobia of worms. Even gummy worms made the young man scream and run for his life - as if the worms were elephant zombies coming to skin and nom him alive with baked potato skins and some chili on the side. . .maybe some french fries, too. But, that is beside the point. Although, the french fries and a cup of chili did work wonders for the soul and sounded _amazing_ - they were just worms. that ate dirt. Dirt. So unless Sam was a piece of dirt then he would be fine.

What she wasn't expecting was the sudden very, _very _baby femalish scream that erupted from Sam's vocalizer - _ahem, _lungs. "IT'S. IN. MY. PANTS!" To say this was hilarious was an understatement. Samuel James Witwicky, grandson of the famous Archibald Witwicky, was wiggling like his life depended on it: like a zombie peanut butter unicorn was attacking him torso and head with jellybeans.

Suddenly, a vehicon and Starscream landed behind the blonde holoform and the teenager that had shit his pants when he had fell out of the police cruiser, known as Prowlie. Well, really, his name was _Prowl_ but, Jazz and Elektra agreed Prowlie was cuter. Scarscream grinned his horridly evil grin at the femme's holoform.

"So, what do you guys want for breakfast?" The silver Dorito took a menacing step forward before he was abruptly cut off by the vehicon behind him, a childish grin on the Cybertronian's face. "GUMMY BEARS!"

Starscream and Elektra's holoform both facepalmed at the same time while Sam, the baby he was, had already took of running screaming, "HOLY MOTHER HOVER! BEE SAVE MEEE!" Starscream turned to look at the vehicon before sighing. This was going to be a very long day. The vehicon was excited and hopeful as he stared at the higher ranking Decepticreep before him. _Please, oh please be gummy bears! _He thought hopefully, slightly bouncing in the spot he stood.

"WOW! Steve no! We both know how you get around gummy bears!" Starscream had that look that said, _Steve, I Starscream, have won this conversation. SO SHUT THE FRAG UP._

* * *

Legacy gulped, a habit quickly picked up from the human soldiers. He was pressed against the ground, a totally pissed off red femme glaring above him. Once he had struck his creation and she had ran out, Ninja had attacked him with her energon swords. Her femme creator protocols had kicked in and attacked the mech who hurt her creation, bonded or not, and felt her ever-lasting wrath.

If looks could kill, Legacy would have been murdered, stabbed 69 times, throw into a wall 3 times, and stepped on my Metroplex 93 different times. Metroplex was no small mech either, even towering over the humongous Omega Supreme. Omega was huge alone, but compared to Metro, he looked like a newborn sparkling. That damn overly-humongous mech.

Nightwing had long run out of the room, to where, Ninja had no clue- nor cared. Ninja backed up a few human-lengths, before sprinting forward. . .reeling back her right pede..

"YOWWWWWWWW!" Ratchet calmly looked up from his data-pad with a soft chuckle. _Well, someone pissed off a femme, alright. _Ratchet got back to organizing the data on his data-pads- a horrendously boring job that he thoroughly hated. He'd much rather be hitting the Terror Twins with a couple of his finest wrenches; or the new ones Wheeljack had made him. They stuck to whatever limb they touched, and mimicked a tazer- tazering the unsuspecting target. Although it only made more work for the CMO of the Autobots, it still gave him very much enjoyment.

Ratchet stroked his left servo with his right, above the place where the wrenches sat, ready for their master to use them. Oh, master couldn't _wait _for that day to come.

Legacy held the _very _sensitive spot his bonded had so kindly kicked, his sensors over-loading with the pain his male-part was feeling. Ninja looked incredibly smug as she stared down at her golden bonded, her eyes narrowed and her lip-plates pulled into a glorious smirk. It pretty much spelled out- _Bitch, please. I'm better than you. _

* * *

Elektra's real form came rolling up in her alt. mode as her holo' disappeared in a flurry of sparkles and Unicorn poo and.. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? She transformed gracefully, before stopping and staring at the Decepticons in front of her. A wave of fury and hatred flowed up in her spark like a tidal wave.. how could those asshole Decepticreeps do this to her? HOW. COULD. THEY. ?

This was just so fucking unacceptable. How could they sit there.. like that .. in front of her?

Steve the Vehicon sat eating a whole elephant sized bag of energon gummy bears, while Starscream was mastering his skills of 'Air Sex'. Okay, the latter one was very, _very _much overly creepy but, you know Starscream. He's a fucking creep. So, ignoring 'Screamer, the angry femme turned to the Vehicon, Steve. He stopped his happy, oblivious chewing when he noticed the angry femme. Crap.

"GIVE ME THOSE FUCKING GUMMY BEARS, STEVE!" -Elektra

"NO! MINEEE!" -Steve

"YOU SELFISH CREEP! GIMME THOSE!" -Ellie

"NEVER!" -Steve

"YES!" -Ellie

"NO!" -Steve

"NO! -Ellie

"YES... Damn." -Steve

Elektra stole the gummy bears in victory, happily chewing on the rainbow bear-shaped creature candies.

* * *

'Wing screamed loudly, the sound music to Bee's ears.

"FUCK YOU!"

Bumblebee chucked before he stabbed the just now re-spawned soldier Nightwing played on the giant X-box. They were playing the newly fixed, Modern Warfare 3.

You didn't think they where doing **_that_** did you?

* * *

**TheLegacy79**: Me step brother has hit me dozens of times.. since I was like..6. Slammed he into walls, too. o.O I never did anything to him though... All well. *petpet* Ninja gets a bit crazy when it comes to her creations.. sorry.. xD

**Guest 1**: Yes, Sam is lucky 'Hide ain't after him. :D

**Guest 2**: ( I think this is Ninja.. ) So, I'm your wife now? o.o Creepy...

**Decepticon Skywhip**: Sam lives! For now.. I just had to say that.. And make you think that...

**Iceshadow****911247**: Go see it! NOW! ..O_o That would be very, very scary if his sparkmate found out he was gay.. Awkward..

I TOLD YOU THEY ARE SCARY! Now you see what Mini is talking about? D:

*salutes* I salute you, AWESOME UNICORNISH REVIEWER.

*rings up Megatron* Yes, Child Services? I have a case of abuse. Uhuh, yeah. Okay. Hmm. Yes. *ends call* Yes, I agree. He wuvs her. ;D

**MINIMUS PRIME COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW. :D **


	15. Chapter 15: AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THIS STORY IS NOW ON HOLD. I am writing the last chapter right now, and I am sad to say that, it'll be short and horrible. I may end up writing some kind of sequel to it but most likely not.

Thank you to all that reviewed and followed and fav'ed and everything else to this story. Even if it sucked. Badly.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU NICE PEOPLE. EVEN IF YOU HATE ME.


	16. Chapter 16 : Last chapter

Okay. So. The official last chapter of Unexpected Findings. c': What a touching moment.

Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited. It means a lot, guys.

Welp. :D Read on and dun kill me. I will start on a probably 1-2 chapter sequel, if atleast 2-3 people want it.

Review ? ;D

#hatersgonnahate

* * *

_( 1,164 words )_

_It was horrible. They were losing, and they knew it too. Deep inside the depths of each Cybertronian and human soul alike, they could feel their impending doom looming over them - a black thunderstorm ready to let out all it's fury on the world - but, they were prepared to fight to the very end of their life. To the end of their life, a sacred heartbeat-the steady thrum of one's spark. They would risk that precious item, for the safety of the world. And that they did._

_o - o - o_

Optimus Prime was not one to show fear, or even, acknowledge fear. This time was different though- the Decepticons were plowing through the humans and their machinery - jets, tanks, ect. - like it was nothing, ending the lives of many in a matter of seconds; the casualties the Autobot's suffered were increasing each and every second Optimus wasted trying to control his own troops; most who had offlined already. He knew, deep inside his young spark, that they were going to offline - and he felt as if it was all his fault. He had to stop Megatron before it the already losing battle got worse. As he ran quickly through the base, the flashback of only hours before played itself like a movie in his processor.

_o - o - o_

_"Optimus~ something is popping on the screen! i think it may be important but, I don't know." The newest recruit to NEST, 22 year old Jason Carter, looked at the colossal mech, a panicked glint hidden in his wide, golden orbs. The large flamed mech shook his head tiredly. _

_"I am sorry, Jason. I will check on it after recharge, goodnight." The mech had been extremely tired, his processor already starting to shut his systems down as he walked away from the now freaking out man. The blonde bobbed his head up and down as he called after the young Prime._

_"Prime! I think it-" He was cut of as the mech walked out the large doors of the main hangar, his heavy footsteps dying away quickly. The golden-eyed man silently freaked out; something told him that the blimps were  extremely important - but, it was not his place to argue with Prime AND his CMO, Ratchet. The neon yellow mech had given strict orders for the Prime to rest - something he needed. He let out a warm breathe as he quickly ran back towards the large screen with a hurry in his large strides- he was scared. Scared of what was coming. Whatever was coming, well, he knew it was going to be bad. Call it instincts. Call it a sixth sense. Whatever it was- it was a loud call to his gut._

_His eyes returned to the screen, only to panic as the blimps had covered nearly two dozen miles in the, maybe, five minutes that he had spoke with Optimus. This was fucking bad. Carter hit some keys on the expensive keyboard hurriedly, remembering the cameras in that area._

_ 1%...29%...53%...98%...100% completed._

_The camera popped up with a flash~ the camera full well showing the greatest thing that Jason Carter could wish NOT to happen. It was Megatron. Along with Soundwave, Shockwave, the Dorito Trio, and about nine or so dozen large drones. Some other Decepticons the blonde didn't notice were also in the group. He qquickly went back to the see where they were at on the radar, but by his mental calculations they should be about-  
_

_BOOM!_

_Shit. Right on us. He quickly jumped up and ran about five feet or so to a large, the size of his head, red button that read- _

_ALARM. PRESS IF YOU GONNA DIE, BRO._

_The sad thing was, he was going to die. He knew it. The man slammed his fist onto the button- the whole base coming alive right as the alarm burst out in.. not it's original BEEP BEEP tune. Instead- it was a fucking song. In the middle of a life or death war. Great~_

Drop it to the floor,  
Make that ass shake,

_Jazz and Prowl came running, guns glowing in a fit of metallic rage - the red brightly coming to life as the drones smashed their ways into the base. Ironhide and Elektra quickly barreling down the hall, joined into the fight- the two enraged 'bots baring down on an unsuspecting Dorito Trio - a.k.a Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream._

Woah make the ground move, that's an ass quake,  
Built a house up on that ass, that's an ass state,

_That annoying alarm drove the Autobot's harder as they all came out - battling the Con's with enraged energy coursing through their energon lines. The humans were going for the smaller drones with less protective armor; taking down three of them in record time. Although, it wasn't enough. Decepticon troops were attacking the other side of the base. Optimus went running through the halls as the power started to shut and Megatron's killings grew._

_o-o-o_

"Optimus! They ain't letting up, bro!~" Elektra screamed as she came flipping through the hallway guns blazing and killing a random Con that she had chased through the base. It was horrid~ every one singular Con they killed, another twelve or so of their human allies were savagely killed. And, Primus forbid, they weren't letting up anytime soon.

The Prime let out a breathe and said to Elektra, defeat evident in his eyes, "I don't think we are going to make it out of this one," he was interrupted by her almost silent growl before he continued. "but, it was a pleasure having you on our side."

Optimus didn't let his hurt show as she let out a belly-aching laugh as they hurried down the corridors of the NEST base. "Optimus." she drawled out. "Your so much easier to live with then Megatron I bet - I mean. Come oooon. Your so. Serious and well, funny."

Suddenly the whole roof was torn off of the NEST base, and something that hadn't even crossed their processors was above everyone - all optics and eyeballs pointed directly to the large warship high in the air, a large screen on it's sides.

"_Hello,_" Megatron's face popped alive onto the enormous screens as the warship stopped in it's place, high above the ground. "_I just want to thank the Russian Government for allowing us to try their new nuclear prototype. I say this to all the fragging idiots down at the NEST base - Goodbye."_

_With that said, the screen blurred out into blackness, and everyone knew. They were goners as the warship let a nuclear bomb - the BARREN - drop towards the Nest base. The warship immediately sped off at cybertronian speeds. Elektra looked over at Prime at the millisecond right before the bomb exploded and said in an open comm. link._

**:: Goodbye, my friends. ::**

* * *

** EVERYONE DIED. BOOHOO. xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOL. HI. **

So, I was wondering for the sequel would people prefer the story to be like 15 1-3k chapters like this story, or would they prefer it to be like all in one-three longg chapters? Eh? and this story is bugging me because it has 93 reviews.. -rejected of 100-

Review and tell old(young) Mini whatcha want, eh?

**See you when I post the sequel eh? -browaggle-**

**-gives everyone sandwiches- **_Yum._


End file.
